Coyote (Coyote)
This belongs to Coyote the Sandwing Nightwjing and Marve the weird cat do not use without permission. This character is in the book called Light and Dark and in Coyote and Shadowhunter Playing Minecraft. Coding by Apidea History This is a Sandwing that is the daughter of Qibli and Moon after they are older and not at Jade Mountain anymore, while Sunnyflight's child Horizon falls deeply in love with her and all his might. After she was born, she was trained to be an amazing warrior, but when she was sneaking around in the edge of the Ice Kingdom, she met a pretty animus named Wolf. The two dragons also met a brave Mudwing named Ash the Mudwing. They became amazing friends. When Horizon loved her, she met a handsome Sandwing named Ember. They loved each other and became mates. Descripton Golden scales with a pitch black underbelly. Sandwing build. Black scales going down sides. A nice golden necklace with tiny rubies on the sides. A big diamond on the necklace. Two golden earrings on her ears with diamonds. Black eyes, white horns. At Jade Mountain Academy, she wears glasses. Personality Kind and caring but at the same time fierce and brave. She could get you if she wanted to. You don't want to bother her. But if your her friend you could never even notice her dark side until someone tried to hurt you. She loves to draw. It's her hobby. She usually paints pictures of other dragons, but will occasionally draw an animal or two. She doesn't do much detail on the dragons because she says it makes it look bad. Relationships Feel free to add your ocs. Shadowhunter Coyote and Shadowhunter are good friends. They are both Nightwings but are different hybrid types. She loves Shdowhunters beautiful glow in the dark scales and unique colors. Garnet Coyote relates to Garnet's lazyness. She also loves her beautiful scale color. She loves to watch the sunsets with her. Saburra Coyote fells nuetral about this dragon but loves the beautiful color of her scales. She wants to know her fellow Sandwind a lot better. Blackbird Coyote feels nuetral about this hybrid. Although Coyote usually never sees Skywings or Nightwings, she sees this dragon occasionaly. Tropicalstorm Coyote fells nuetral for this dragon. She feels bad that his parents died and wants to help him out. She occasionaly sees him. Blood Moon Coyote feels nuetral about this dragon, but occasionaly sees her places. She has never exactly talked to Blood Moon, apart from saying hi. She likes that she's a tribrid and thinks that she is nice. Pomegranate Coyote thinks that Pomegranate is a nice and pretty Rainwing and would like to get to know her better. Glowstick Coyote feels neutral about this dragon, but likes her color-changing scales and would like to get to know her better. Temperate Coyote doesn't know this dragon very well, but thinks that she would be nice and wants to get to know her better. Pineforest Coyote feels nuetral about this dragon but would like to get to know her better. Gallery Coyo.jpg|A real coyote Coyote the Sandwing Nightwing.png|Coyote by SnowWolf558, that's awsome. Coyote da Sandwing Nightwing.png|Coyote ref, by Coyote the Sandwing Nightwijng, aka me! Coyote Base.jpg|Coyote Base, by SHNS Screen Shot 2018-04-14 at 11.10.17 AM.png|Coyote headshot by PF, I love it!!! CoyoteHeadShot.png|Coyote by Amber of the Mudwings, IT'S SOOO ADORABLE, I LOVE IT. Untitled46.png|COYOTE BY JOSIE! THX SOO MUCH, SHE'S ADORABLE! CoyoteNightSand.jpg|Coyote full-body by AmberOfTheMudWings, sxdcfvgbhnjmkmnbvfcvgbhnj, THIS IS EPIC, THX SOOO MUCH!!! Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Animus